The King's Wives
by cruelangel101
Summary: Super AU Fic. In a world, where the King is allowed multiple Consorts, how does one rise above the others and come out on top? Henry VIII, the King of England, was notoriously known for his many wives. Six of them stand out above all others. (Anne Boleyn Centered)
**Title: The King's Consorts**

 **Author:** Cruelangel101

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing...Not the characters, not the show, and certainly not the production company…can anyone own history?

 **Detailed Summary:** Super Alternate Universe Fic. In a world, where the King is allowed multiple Consorts, how does one rise above the others and come out on top? For the purpose of providing legitimate male heirs, it has long been an established practice for regents to take as many wives as they wish. Henry VIII, the King of England, was notoriously known for the many Consorts that his palace maintained. Six of his Consorts stand out above all others and this is their story.

 **Pairings:** Multiple (No real main pairing currently); this is not meant to be a love story at this time. It's a story about the battles between the women in Henry's life if they all co-existed together

* * *

 **Author's Note** : It's been a long time, and life has been in the way of writing but I want to try and get back into writing for fun. I was doing lots of reading on Inner Palace life of Asian countries, lots of drama between the very structured royal harems, so this is the result of that inspiration. My notes for this story started four years ago after I watched a TV show but I never finished the prologue. I figured I'd give it a go this time in an attempt to get back into writing again. I don't think this is a new concept to this site anymore though, as I'm sure that I read a story on fanfic recently that have a similar set up

I'm still trying to finish nemesis but that one is much harder to just jump back in.

While this will be about all six wives, it will be mostly centered on Anne Boleyn, as are all of my stories.

* * *

 **Prologue: The King's Wives**

 _ **Palace of Whitehall, 1519**_

"Your Majesty?" the King's attendant bowed to his sovereign respectfully, "Lady Elizabeth, the Honored Lady, is requesting to have a private audience with Your Majesty."

The King, nodded silently, not bothering to look up from studying the new piece of jewelry that the goldsmith had brought.

The attendant bowed again, before leaving the chamber. He returned quickly enough though, this time followed by a pretty blonde woman dressed in dark gray. The man bowed to the King once again before making his introduction, "Your Majesty, Lady Elizabeth, the Honored Lady." The King nodded, and with a wave of his hand he dismissed the attendant who bowed one final time and quickly backed out of the chamber.

The woman in question, Lady Elizabeth, dropped down gracefully to a deep curtsey and bowed her head, "Your Majesty."

The King nodded again, still not looking up, "You may rise." His tone was a bored one. Lady Elizabeth had been his wife since 1515 in hopes of a male heir. Disappointingly, she had nothing to show for their four years of marriage. He had been very attracted to her and had to admit that they had a good time together; however, to be honest he was not only disappointed in her but also rather tired of her.

The lady rose slowly, before approaching the King, "You Majesty, I believe I am with child."

The sentence was short, only eight words long, but it was more than enough to garner the previously indifferent King's full attention. Henry rose quickly from his seat, "Sweetheart, are you sure?" his voice quickly softened and warmed.

Lady Elizabeth nodded, "I hope Your Majesty is pleased." It was after all no secret that King Henry VIII was getting more and more anxious with each passing year without legitimate male issue. Its been four years since Elizabeth had become the King's lowest ranking wife and after having not even a single pregnancy in these years, she had thought that any elevation was but only a far away dream. She knew Henry was bored of her and had feared that he would soon send her away to live in a small palace and all but forgotten. Yet this was her chance, her last chance.

Henry nodded enthusiastically as he embraced his wife, "I am most pleased, my dear."

* * *

 _ **Palace of Whitehall, few days later**_

The palace was in full swing celebration of the new royal pregnancy and the elevation of Elizabeth Blount. The King did not spare expenses when it came to the event. The elevation ceremony of Lady Elizabeth was indeed a grand one. It was obvious that the King had high expectations for the pregnancy. He wanted a male heir and this was his chance.

The Queen of England was also present for the Ceremony as royal protocol demanded. Queen Katherine sat on the royal throne beside to her husband dressed in an exquisite dark dress only fit for a queen. Despite being past her youthful beauty, she was still by no means a plain woman. Her figure has expanded due to the many pregnancies she had experienced and her face aged from the years of stress, but there was undeniably always a majestic aura about her. After all, she was born as a princess twice over and has been the highest woman in the land since 1509. Yet, being the Queen Consort of England was not without its hardships throughout the years.

Henry was not meant to be King initially, yet when his brother, Arthur died, he was suddenly thrust into the position. That change had been a great one for England and for Katherine herself. She had originally come to England as Arthur's intended. She had married Prince Arthur but while he had been very kind, he had never been a healthy man. Their marriage had been a short one and never consummated. When he had passed away, Katherine had lived in almost poverty. Her position had been so unclear and her future uncertain. When she had almost given up, Henry had been her knight. He had married her and made her the Queen of England.

Their marriage had been a loved one, at least at first. Katherine knew Henry was disappointed with her. He had wanted a son, but God had not blessed them with living son. Yet, they were not childless. They had a daughter. Mary was as wonderful a daughter as anyone could hope for. If given a chance, Katherine had no doubt Mary would make a strong Queen Regent for England. However, Her husband was not in agreement. He was convinced that no woman could ever rule England and was obsessed with obtaining a son to follow him and these years of disappointment had soured their relationship.

Over the Years, her husband had his share of women and without fail, Henry soon tired of them. Often, they were cast off once the King lost his interest. Never before had any of Henry's other women ever became pregnant with the King's child. While the Lady Elizabeth had caught Henry's eyes four years ago and became one of the King's lesser wives, Katherine had been sure Henry would have tired of her and sent her away. Despite it all, to everyone's surprise she had finally fallen pregnant with child after after four years of marriage. This child would secure Bessie's future with the royal family.

It has been an established practice since the middle ages that men were allowed to have lesser wives in order to secure heirs. It was not a common practice outside of royalty where heirs affected the line of succession. While it is only the Queen who is viewed as the King's one true wife, children of the lesser wives were considered legitimate and allowed to inherit the throne. In turn, these children's mothers were given rankings of their own in the royal family. Their positions depended on the King's favor and the favor their children gains from the King. In addition, this practice allowed for these Kings to make more foreign alliances as royal women of weaker foreign powers could thus still be married to the King.

Not all Kings had lesser wives. Henry's own father, King Henry VII, never retained any true interest in the practice. Henry VII had believed maintaining lesser wives as an unnecessary cost to his purse and his Queen provided him with the male heirs he had desired. The only time, Henry VII even entertained the thought was when Arthur passed away and England no longer had a spare male heir. However, a few of England's Kings had certainly made use of the practice. Queen Elizabeth, Katherine's own mother in law, had been the child of a lesser wife who was eventually elevated to the position of Queen consort despite all odds.

Queen Katherine took a glimpse at her husband by her side. He was watching the whole procession with great happiness. She could see that he was clearly excited about the pregnancy and was happy to reward the woman who may soon provide England with a Prince. She turned as Elizabeth Blount walked towards them dressed in splendid clothing, befitting a lady of royal status. Katherine watched in feigned disinterest as the lady stopped before their throne and curtsied low, bowing to both the King and the Queen.

Henry smiled, and waved his hand for his friend, Charles Brandon, to read the royal decree announcing the woman's new titles. Elizabeth Blount had been granted the title of The Honored Lady upon her marriage to the King. It was the lowest designed rank of the King's consorts, but today, with her pregnancy, she was to be elevated to the title of the Royal Lady. In addition, being one of the King's lesser wives, she was eligible to be given a peerage title in her own right. While peerage titles were not always granted, to be given one was a show of favor. Today, Elizabeth was to become the Countess of Lincoln. Katherine knew that should the new Countess give birth to a healthy child, she would once again be elevated and should that child be a son, Bessie Blount would no doubt become the second lady of the land.

The queen continued to watch in silence as her husband placed a small crown on the lady's head and handed her the patents to her new peerage title. In the end, she offered the lady her congratulations. Despite her own feelings regarding the affair, Katherine had to play the role of the Queen of England with grace.

* * *

 _ **Hever Castle, 1529**_

The young woman was dressed in a deep red velvet dress and cloak. A thin band of pearls held her hair in place and her long dark locks flowed down her back in gentle curls. On her neck rested her favorite necklace, a piece that she has known for in the French court. The pendant was a golden B with three dangling pearls held up by a strand of pearls. Her steps were light and even as she approached the two noblemen, dropping down to a deep curtsy before them. One extended a hand of which she kissed in greeting, "Uncle" her voice was soft.

The man nodded, "Anne," and exchanged a look of approval and a smirk with his companion before walking away.

The other man smiled down at the young woman after his companion's departure and extended a hand. Anne took his hand as she stood up and returned the smile. He chuckled as he led her away, "Sweetheart."

"Yes Papa?" Anne responded immediately.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

Anne shook her head, "No Papa. In Paris no one explained."

The man nodded, "Good, it's better that way."

Anne's gaze turned directly to her father, "What's happened?"

"His Majesty is tiring of French alliance. It seems he is also tiring of your sister. He no longer invites her to his bed," he explained.

Anne sighed, "Poor Mary." She knew the damages that being a mistress could do to her sister's reputation not to mention the strain the affair must have placed on Mary and her husband's relationship.

"Poor us," her father corrected her immediately, "When she was his mistress, all of our fortunes were made. Now most likely, they will fall." He paused and gave his youngest daughter a pointed look, "Unless…"

Anne frowned, "Even if he had me, who is to say that he will keep me? Its not just Mary, they say all of his liaisons are soon over. He blows hot, he blows cold."

He stroked her cheek, "There is something dangerous in you, Anne. Those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul." She pursed her lips, and he chuckled, "Besides, I did not intend for you to become his mistress."

Anne arched a brow, "What did you have in mind then, Papa?"

"You are different from Mary, Anne. You are not married, free to marry the King. Kings have always been granted the right to take more than one wife in order to achieve a long line of heirs for the throne. The King has long grown tired of Queen Katherine and she has produced nothing more than a girl as the fruit of their marriage. If you can produce a son for the King, our family's future is secured."

"The King has a son," Anne pointed out to her father, "his mother, the Duchess of Essex, the Royal Consort, still has little power if any."

Thomas Boleyn nodded in agreement. The Royal Consort Elizabeth had been the only woman to provide the King with a long awaited son. The King had not yet named the child the Prince of Wales, but he was the heir presumptive and a Duke twice over. It was also common knowledge that while Prince Henry, the Duke of Richmond and Somerset, was greatly favored by the King, his mother held little influence in court. In fact, the King saw very little of the Duchess of Essex. No doubt the King was very grateful to the Duchess as was evident in the woman's titles and lands, but it was no secret that the King had lost all romantic interests in his lesser wife. As such, being the King's lesser wife, the King could choose to essentially ignore the lady. Thomas regarded his younger daughter, "I'm sure you can find a way to keep his interest longer?" Besides, even if the King eventually lost his interest, the family would still reap the benefits if Anne could provide the King with another son.

Anne said nothing in return. It was clear that her father and uncle had already decided on her fate, but it was up to her to make the best of it. After all, she was not someone who would be content with being sent to the countryside once the King lost his interest.

* * *

 _ **Palace of Whitehall, 1532**_

Queen Katherine observed the proceedings with her usual mask. She had long grown used to her husband's endless string of women but this latest ceremony was different. It was by far the grandest ceremony that her husband had designed for a lesser wife. Not even the ceremony elevating Bessie Blount to the Royal Consort status could compare.

The woman kneeling before the King and Queen was beautiful as all Henry's women were but as far as Katherine could see, this woman was nothing special in appearance. The woman's sister, Mary, was obviously the prettier one. However, there was something about this woman that was different than all the ones before. She was the first woman that made Katherine uneasy. There was far too much ambition and intelligence in her.

Anne Boleyn was enigma. This was not something Katherine could deny. Since the beginning, Anne had not chosen a path that other before her had walked. She had caught the eye of the King during a Masque and at first Katherine had thought little of the woman. After all, plenty of women caught Henry's eyes but few of them ever became anything more than a simple mistress. When the King did fancy enough of an interest to propose marriage, these women all but jumped at the chance, but this woman before her had initially refused the King. Ever since Katherine heard of the woman's refusal, she knew Anne Boleyn was going to be a different kind of threat. Henry had never been refused of anything, and Anne's refusal had ignited a passion in the King that Katherine had not seen since his early years. For three years the woman had led the King around in merry chase with the King of England becoming more obsessed with her with each passing day before finally agreeing to marry him.

The Wedding had been a huge affair with the King sparing no expenses to make his beloved happy. The obsession that Henry has with Anne and how far he is willing to go in order to please Anne scared even Katherine. It was like a madness that could not be controlled. The Queen shuddered to think what would happen if Anne Boleyn ever became pregnant and gave birth to a son. Katherine stole a glance at Bessie, another one of Henry's wives. The Duchess of Essex's expression was unreadable. She has been in the royal family for 14 years and has long learned to school her expressions, but Katherine had no doubt that the woman must fear Anne Boleyn even more than her. After all, the Royal Consort Elizabeth had a son whose position could be challenged by any son produced by Anne judging by the favor the King shows to his newest wife.

"It is this day that his Majesty, Henry VIII, King of England and France would like to bestow the title of Consort and Duchess of Pembroke upon his beloved wife, Anne. In addition the King would like to grant the Duchess one hundred thousand pounds a year, for the maintaining of her royal dignity." Cromwell read to the entire chamber.

Instant whispers could be heard amongst the nobles present. Even Katherine, herself could not refrain from letting her mask drop for the slightest of moments. Besides the Queen, Royal Consort Elizabeth could not hold in a small gasp. The King was bestowing quite the sum upon Anne, more than what was granted to even Royal Consort Elizabeth, the mother of the only Prince of England. Not only so, the King had granted Anne the title of Consort, two ranks above what is normal for a new lesser wife of the King. Even more so, Henry had granted Anne a peerage title above what is normally associated with the rank of Consort. This was an unprecedented show of favor. Katherine felt a sense of foreboding. Judging from the way her husband was interacting with Anne, the Queen could not help but think a new chapter in their lives had just begun.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : Hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Thanks!

I decided to skip the courtship of Henry and Anne because there were no additions to Henry's wives during that courtship. Bessie Blount also is obviously not married when she attracted the King's attention in this story.

Next chapter is the real start of the story, where Anne is already Henry's wife. She will start being "the most happy" with being in love, to progress into disillusionment as Henry starts taking other wives as the story progresses.

* * *

I thought I would break the wives' ranks down here. The story will include more explanations as it goes on, but this is just a quick reference for anyone who is curious and will be at the end of each chapter for reference.

 **The King's Wife/Consorts listed in decreasing order of Rank and Precedence:**

 **The Queen** (No Rank): Limit to 1 titleholder. Highest Position and oversees all other Consorts, regarded as Principle Wife or technically the only wife as all others are just Consorts. May be addressed as "Your Majesty" (term reserved for King and Queen only) and can be referred to as "Queen Name" or simply "The Queen". Announced as "Her Majesty, the Queen".

 **The Princess Consort** (Rank-Lady of the First Order): Limit to 1 titleholder. Highest of the Consort Ranks. May be addressed as "Your Royal Highness" and can be referred to as "Princess Consort Name" or "Peerage title Name, The Princess Consort" or simply "The Princess Consort". Announced as "Her Royal Highness, The Princess Consort Name, Peerage Title".

 **Royal Consort** (Rank- Lady of Second Order): Limit to 2 titleholders. May be addressed as "Your Highness" and can be referred to as "The Royal Consort Name" or "Peerage title Name, The Royal Consort". Announced as "Her Highness, the Royal Consort Name, and Peerage Title". Peerage title- Duchess.

 **Consort** (Rank- Lady of the Third Order): Limit to 3 titleholders. May be addressed "Your Grace" and can be referred to as "The Consort Name" or "Peerage title name, The Consort". Announced as "Her Grace, the Consort Name, Peerage title". Peerage title- Marquess.

 **The Royal Lady** (Rank- Lady of Fourth Order): Limit to 6 titleholders. May be addressed as "My Lady" or "Madam" and can be referred to as "The Royal Lady Name" or "Peerage title/Lady name, The Royal Lady". Announced as "Her Ladyship, the Royal Lady Name, Peerage Title". Peerage title- Countess

 **The Honored Lady** (Rank- Lady of Fifth Order): No limit to number of titleholders. May be addressed as "My Lady" or "Madam" and referred to as "Lady Name, The Honored Lady" or "The Honored Lady Name" and announced the same way plus peerage title if applicable. No peerage title generally

Notes:

Limits to titleholders apply to the living only. For example if there was 2 "Royal Consorts" and 1 dies (or get demoted), 1 position opens up for another to become it.

The Address for each consort listed applies to that particular rank; however, they can all be addressed by any honorific that a consort of a lower rank uses.

In addition to a Rank signifying their status as the King's consorts, each may be granted a peerage title as stated above. King's consorts are the only one who may hold peerage title in their own rights, but must relinquish each lower title when higher one is granted (unless explicitly stated not so by the King). Queens have no peerage titles. It is considered an honor to be given a peerage title, not a requirement. If someone is especially favored they may receive a peerage title above what is normally given for their rank.

Peerage titles granted to consorts do not reflect their actual rank. As consorts of the King, their natural rank is above all other women

The Queen is the only one regarded as "True Wife" of the King; however, the relationship between King and lower consorts are legal and all resulting children are legitimate.

Children: in precedence normally- Males before females, then within each sex, the Queen's children before the lesser Consorts, and after that, sorted by age.


End file.
